Los hilos que tejimos
by Nayla Kei
Summary: Con una antigüedad de sesenta años, la ley yukari ha creado una infinidad de parejas en Japón, respaldadas bajo una tasa de éxito de más del 80%. Una forma de vida que apuesta por el amor, mas no siempre gana. Una forma de vida a la que ciertas personas ya no se quieren ceñir. Una historia sobre la batalla entre la ley y el corazón.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Aviso: el contexto en el que esta historia se desarrolla está basado en el manga/anime Koi to uso.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la población de Japón fue distorsionada de una forma un tanto alarmante. El promedio de edad en ésta rondaba arriba de cincuenta años, por lo que no podía afirmarse que los habitantes de Japón estaban en una etapa laboral. La crisis tras esa situación era evidente; las esperanzas de que tras diez años todo volviera a la normalidad disminuían. Las repercusiones de una guerra siempre son graves... Pero Japón no quería esperar a que la buena suerte llegara a ellos.

Las investigaciones comenzaron en 1960. Durante años, se reunieron psicólogos, genetistas, conductistas, sociólogos, neurólogos y matemáticos con un objetivo común: entender el trasfondo de la atracción afectiva y el secreto de un "amor eterno". Mientras tanto, se desarrollaron programas que incentivaban a formar grandes familias e invitaban a los jóvenes a trabajar en las empresas nacionales.

Sin embargo, para la década de los setentas, reconocieron que estos programas no estaban funcionando como deseaban. Parecía que los jóvenes perdían el interés en los matrimonios y, aunque trabajaban como se les sugirió, no era suficiente para mantener el nivel económico de la potencia asiática. Así, el equipo de especialistas presentó una nueva solución:

El algoritmo yukari. Una invitación al amor, al amor duradero y lleno de intereses más allá de lo físico, con el que la población conseguiría establecerse en una edad laboral. Un algoritmo en el que los inscritos en el programa yukari serían puestos a prueba para encontrar a su "media naranja" con ayuda de la ciencia. Una garantía de una vida plena, cómoda y completa. Una pareja totalmente compatible, una persona con la que crear una familia no tendría complicaciones; porque la atracción permanecería ahí.

La ciencia, entonces, se encargaría de unir los hilos rojos de las leyendas. Una idea fresca, una idea atractiva. Una idea que muchos desesperados en Japón no desecharon.

Lo que inició como una propuesta en 1975, terminó como una ley en 1980. La técnica era sencilla: desde que los individuos cumplían 3 años, hasta sus 16, se les sometía a observación, a pruebas y se hacían eventos para conocer la personalidad, gustos, defectos, hábitos y demás sobre ellos. El propósito de dichos análisis era colocarlos en una base de datos para que, al cumplir los 16 años de edad, el algoritmo pudiera devolver la propuesta específica sobre quién sería su pareja asignada. Su pareja ideal, aquélla con la que formaría una familia y contribuiría al crecimiento de Japón.

Los resultados, empero, se vislumbraron hasta inicios del 2000. Las familias, de al menos un hijo por pareja, eran estables. Los divorcios disminuyeron en casi un 400% y, pronto, el promedio de edad en Japón variaba entre los 15 y 56 años. La crisis estaba superada y el mejor momento económico para Japón había llegado.

Poco a poco, los japoneses fueron acostumbrándose a los avisos del gobierno y a las bodas a temprana edad de sus hijos. Los programas de reproducción sexual eran conocidos desde la secundaria y, una vez al año, las parejas asignadas eran invitadas a un evento en el que estos temas inundaban la sede de la ley yukari. Y ante la queja de algunos países sobre estas costumbres, el gobierno de Japón se vio obligado a disminuir la edad legal a 16 años. Por tanto, los embarazos adolescentes comenzaron a ser comunes a partir del 2020.

Así, el panorama general de Japón cambió drásticamente en cuanto a su perfil conservador. Visto desde una perspectiva como una gran estrategia política y económica; o desde otra perspectiva como un abuso a su juventud, lo cierto era que la ley yukari ya era algo con lo que debían vivir.

La ley yukari ya era algo a lo que debían atenerse. Algo que los obligaba a olvidar sexualidades diversas, algo que los obligaba a permanecer donde el gobierno lo pidiera, algo que los obligaba en muchos casos a abandonar su verdadera felicidad.

Y todo esto, era algo que Miyuki Kazuya y Narumiya Mei sabían muy bien. Era algo que ambos, en una promesa implícita, habían jurado no olvidar.

***/*/*/*/***

**Nota de la autora: OH, SÍ. Aquí viene otro fanfic, JAJAJAJAJA... Pero, la neta es que, por ahora y hasta no tener listo mi fanfic favorito, éste será mi fanfic de temporada. O sea, seguiré actualizando _Momentos _-pronto- y le daré una vuelta a _Home run derby_; pero éste será el fanfic al que le dedique más tiempo.**

**Serán capítulos cortos, en sí, hasta que se llegue al primer clímax. Así que, por ahora, díganme, ¿qué esperan de un contexto así en el mundo de Daiya no ace? ¿Cómo creen que afecte a sus personajes favoritos?**

**Oh, por cierto, aclaro. Aunque este fanfic esté basado en la situación de Koi to uso, no meteré a ninguno de sus personajes; por lo que no esperen a Nisaka bebé por aquí o a alguno de sus amiguitos. Me voy a concentrar en los Daiya y eso.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**Abrazos.**

**Nayla.**


	2. I El hilo rojo del destino

**1\. El hilo rojo del destino**

* * *

Las primeras noches del año solían ser bastante frías. El poco movimiento en las calles y pasillos no desprendía sino una invitación a permanecer cobijado en la cama.

El dormitorio de Seidou no era la excepción pues a pesar de que el calor se encerraba en las habitaciones, los alumnos solían cubrirse con ahínco hasta la barbilla. Solo una incomodidad en la vejiga, producto del mismo clima, podía inducir a que los estudiantes se levantaran y abandonaran la confortabilidad de su cuarto, para buscar un baño en el que pudieran deshacerse de esa sensación.

Apenas era la cuarta noche de Sawamura Eijun en Seidou, por lo que aún no se acostumbraba ni al clima de Tokio ni a las camas algo duras. Así, Eijun salió la noche del cinco de abril, refunfuñando sobre lo molesto que era no dormir en su propia habitación y en lo especialmente ruidosos que podían ser sus senpai.

El frío en los pasillos lo obligó a abrazarse y a buscar un baño. Según le había dicho Kuramochi, el más cercano se encontraba en la entrada de los dormitorios, por lo que su mirada no se distrajo de la entrada a ese sagrado lugar. Al menos no hasta que unos pasos fuera del dormitorio lo distrajeron. Asustado, recordando lo que Kuramochi en su noche de ingreso le advirtió sobre de los fantasmas en Seidou, se pegó a la pared y, cauteloso, miró.

Con su usual paso despreocupado y vestido con su usual pijama, Miyuki Kazuya, el cátcher mentiroso, caminaba hacia la salida del prestigioso colegio.

—¡Miyuki Kazuya! —susurró Sawamura, asombrado. De todos sus senpai, justo tenía que encontrarse con él... ¿Qué estaría haciendo a esa hora, directo a las afueras de la escuela?

Sonrió tras pensar en una forma de vengarse de todos los problemas que Miyuki provocó desde que lo conoció. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido con sus pies, siguió a su senpai a una distancia considerable; Miyuki parecía tener suficiente sueño como para ignorar que Sawamura estaba detrás de él.

El cátcher caminó hasta la puerta principal de Seidou y se recargó de espaldas en la reja cerrada. Sawamura se escondió en la sombra de un árbol y esperó. ¿Cuál era el asunto que llevaba a Miyuki a hacer eso?

—¿Para qué querías verme con tanta insistencia, Mei? —preguntó Miyuki. Sawamura ladeó la cabeza y trató de forzar su vista para mirar a la silueta que apenas se vislumbraba del otro lado de la reja.

¿Había dicho "Mei"? ¿Quién era "Mei"? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Sería alguna novia suya?... No, ese individuo no podía ser tolerable para ninguna persona. Aunque, claro, cabía la posibilidad de que se tratara de la pareja asignada por el gobierno…

El pitcher de Seidou vio entonces cómo se acercaba la silueta a la zona que apenas alumbraban las lámparas frente al colegio y notó que se trataba de un muchacho de cabello muy claro. Sostenía en la mano izquierda una hoja de papel.

—Kazuya, tenías que saberlo. Fui el primero de los dos en recibir esto —contestó dicho muchacho a las palabras de Miyuki, quien giró la cabeza y miró con el entrecejo fruncido lo que éste sostenía—. Me lo entregaron hace unos minutos, mi pareja asignada debe estar desesperada si me lo han dado al dar la medianoche, ¿no crees?

Miyuki entonces se giró y, de frente al aparente "Mei", tomó el papel que tanto presumía.

—Ella es de Hyōgo… Son casi seis horas de camino… —mencionó.

Mei sonrió.

—Sí, podremos vernos en un punto medio. No hay problema —contestó desviando la mirada. Miyuki estiró el brazo para devolverle la carta.

Sawamura permaneció quieto, examinándolos. Seguía sin entender… Ese muchacho le hablaba con total familiaridad y cercanía a Miyuki, mas éste parecía tener una expresión de molestia en el rostro. De alguna forma, parecían cercanos, pero de otro modo, se veían agradecidos por la distancia que la reja les entregaba… ¿Entonces por qué Mei estaba ahí, enseñándole la carta del gobierno, como si fueran grandes amigos? ¿Qué era eso que se percibía en el ambiente, eso doloroso y pesado?

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Mei? —insistió Miyuki.

La expresión del aludido se volvió melancólica. Bajó la mirada y apretó con fuerza el papel en sus manos.

—Kazuya, no podemos arruinar nuestro futuro. Nacimos para jugar béisbol, ¿no es así? Somos muy buenos en lo que hacemos y nos encontraremos en las profesionales; lo hemos prometido.

Miyuki resopló.

—Eso fue cuando éramos niños, Mei.

—Sí, pero lo hicimos, Kazuya. Prometimos llegar juntos a las profesionales y tendremos que hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Aceptaré esta propuesta y tú aceptarás la tuya cuando ésta llegue —dijo mientras se acercaba tanto como pudo a la reja. Miyuki no se movió, no dijo nada de inmediato.

Mei bajó la cabeza y la recargó en uno de los barrotes. Hasta ese momento, Miyuki alzó la mano derecha y, con torpeza, acarició el cabello de Mei.

—Eso haremos, Mei. Nos veremos ahí —prometió.

Y en ese momento, Sawamura no entendió qué era a lo que ambos se referían, qué sentido tenían esas palabras. ¿Por qué parecía que les asustaba tanto la asignación del gobierno?

En ese momento, Sawamura no lo entendió, no entendió el significado de esas palabras, de esos gestos. Sin importar cuánto pudiera haberlo reflexionado, él no era capaz de entenderlo.

Y no era su culpa, desde hacía 60 años atrás, una ley regía a todo el territorio japonés; la baja tasa de natalidad junto a la enorme tasa de mortalidad provocó que se llegara a un arreglo un tanto extremista. Los científicos y matemáticos del gobierno, con ayuda de sociólogos y psicólogos, crearon una fórmula de compatibilidad entre humanos. La teoría, llamada "teoría del hikari", se llevó a la marcha con la generación que en ese momento recién comenzaba.

Los resultados fueron inmediatos. El gobierno consiguió juntar a más de 5,000 parejas y éstas procrearon en promedio dos hijos. La primera _generación hikari_ ya había comenzado.

Los próximos años no cambiaron mucho los resultados; por lo que se implementó la "ley hikari", que decretaba que a partir de los 16 años, las personas recibirían un aviso sobre la pareja que el gobierno les había prescrito.

Sawamura aún no entendía cómo funcionaba el algoritmo del gobierno, mas tampoco podía decir que tenía alguna opinión al respecto. Sus padres y los padres de sus padres se conocieron a través de la ley hikari; por lo que sus creencias estaban arraigadas a lo que esta ley dictara.

**.**

La silueta detrás de la reja se alejó del contacto de Miyuki y pronto se despidió. Sawamura, de alguna forma incómodo, se rascó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta justo antes de poder ser testigo de aquella última mirada entre aquellos que deseaban aquella ley jamás se hubiera implementado. Todo es según el color del cristal con que se mira.

* * *

_"__No había forma de que él lo entendiera. En ese momento, probablemente nadie podría entender lo importante que sería esa primera escena para su futuro."_

* * *

***/*/*/*/*/***

**Nota de la autora:**

**Dioses. Perdón por la ausencia. Tuve muchísimo que pensar sobre esta historia y, sí, sus capítulos serán super cortos en un inicio, así que andaba viendo qué quitaba y ponía. Todo tiene su razón de ser, hasta la extensión de los capítulos. **

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Nos andamos leyendo. **

**Abrazos.**


End file.
